ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Off to Florida
Previous episode: Visitor from Italy Next episode: Deep Sea Fishing http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ButteredGrass.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MechanicJack.jpg Plot Ricky, Fred, and Little Ricky are heading down to Florida to fish. Lucy and Ethel are supposed to arrive in three days on the train. But when it comes time to depart, Lucy can't find the tickets! She and Ethel end up having to bum a ride with an odd woman named Mrs. Grundy. Along the way, Lucy and Ethel are forced to change Mrs. Grundy's flat tire, and while they're looking for a jack in the trunk, they find a hatchet. That night, Lucy and Ethel are listening to the radio, and on the news, the announcer says that the infamous hatchet murderess Evelyn Holmby escaped from jail and is headed south. The clues seem to add up to Mrs. Grundy being the hatchet murderess, and the girls are scared! The next morning, as Lucy and Ethel nap Mrs. Grundy hears on the radio news that Evelyn Holmby dyed her hair red and is heading south with a blonde accomplice. Now, Mrs. Grundy thinks that Lucy and Ethel are the criminals! Mrs. Grundy stops at a cafe, and all three women try to call for help. Mrs. Grundy sees her opportunity when Lucy and Ethel's backs are turned, and she drives off without them, stranding them at the cafe. They learn from the cafe owner that Evelyn Holmby just was captured in Kentucky, so Mrs. Grundy wasn't the criminal after all. Lucy and Ethel end up hitchiking the rest of the way to Florida on a truck with live poultry. The boys find out they didn't come by rail when they arrive BEFORE the train and Little Ricky shows his mother that he was storing the "lost" train tickets in his new wallet! Trivia *The plan for Lucy to go to Florida during the winter that was mentioned in episode #155 finally comes to fruition. *Lucy thinks that watercress sandwiches taste like buttered grass. *According to the DVD's guest cast list, Mrs. Grundy's first name is Edna. *Evelyn Holmby was caught in Kentucky before Lucy, Ethel, and Mrs. Grundy arrived at the cafe in Florida. *Lucy watched Ricky and Fred change a flat tire on their road trip to California. *Mrs. Grundy must have had gray hair and a cream-colored car, based on the details from the news bulletin that made Lucy and Ethel think she was the hatchet murderess. Quotes *Ricky: Don't tell me you lost your key again! Lucy: Certainly not! I haven't lost it. I just couldn't find it. *Ricky: Hey, look, Ricky- Mommy bought you a bathing suit. Lucy: That's mine! Ricky: Yours?! Lucy: Relax- it stretches when it's on. Ricky: See that it does! *Lucy: See? wallet's just like Daddy's. Ricky: Just like Daddy's, there won't be any money in it! *Lucy; Have I ever lost any train tickets before? Ricky: Yes. Lucy: Have I ever lost any train tickets to Florida before? Ricky: We've never been to Florida before! *Lucy: Oh, if Ricky finds out about losing the train tickets, he'll kill me! EtheL: Not this time he won't. I intend to do the job myself! *Lucy: It's really quite roomy Grundy's car, isn't it, Ethel? Ethel: Oh, "roomy" isn't the word for it. In fact, the word for it is "cramped"! *Ethel: (eating watercress sandwich) Not bad. Not bad at all! Lucy: Very tasty, if you like buttered grass. *Lucy: (wakes up in car) Where are we? Mrs. Grundy: South Carolina. Lucy: What happened to North Carolina? *Mrs. Grundy: (sees flat tire) Flat as a pancake. Lucy: Please- do you have to mention food? *Ethel: Who's gonna change the tire? Mrs. Grundy: Well, after all, I've been doing all the driving. I'm sure you two wouldn't mind changing a tire. You'll find everything you'll need in the trunk. Ethel: I hope we find a mechanic back there! *Ethel: We're just jumpin' to conclusions. She brought that hatchet along to, uh... To, uh... Lucy: To what? Chop watercress? *Lucy: I gotta stop someplace and call my landlady. Mrs. Grundy: I thought you said SHE was your landlady. Lucy: Oh, yeah. (turns to Ethel) Landlady, my tub's running over! *Lucy: (hands over silverware in cafe) Here- we won't need these! *Cafe owner: You all must be from the North. *Cafe owner: Care for some more coffee? Lucy: Um, yes, I'd like a second HELP-ing. HELP-ing! *Ethel: (after Mrs. Grundy tries away) How are we gonna get from here to Miami? Lucy: well, how's your right thumb? *Lucy: Well, we got Miami, didn't we? Ethel: Yeah, on a poultry truck with 85 live chickens. Lucy: Well, you have to admit- it beat walking. Ethel: A few more feathers, and I could have flown! Lucy: Well, remember now- when the boys get here, tell 'em we came in on the trains, and they'll never know what happened. Ethel: I'm not sure I know what happened myself! *Fred: (picks feathers off Ethel) I don't think this warm weather agrees with you, honeybunch- you're molting!﻿